


Our Weakness Is Our Love

by Aden_Stark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Camp Jaha | Arkadia, F/F, F/M, Internal Conflict, Love, M/M, Polis (The 100), The Conclave, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aden_Stark/pseuds/Aden_Stark
Summary: A story about Clarke and Lexa’s relationship which begins after Lexa goes to Arkadia for help against an uknown enemy that threatens everyone.A parallel of Lexa and Clarke’s relationship is seen with Aden and his crush, albeit different.





	1. The Conclave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new conclave is about to begin.
> 
> Lexa chooses to fight, But Luna decides to flee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a revision of my 1st story on here, which I never finished because I didn’t like it.
> 
> You can find the original as one of my other stories.

Prologue

With the previous commander, being announced as dead, all the noviciates were sent to Polis, the capital to fight in the conclave.

Luna wanted to make her clan proud and was ready to win the conclave and become Heda.

In the first round of the conclave, Luna was matched up to her brother. Luna didn’t want to kill her brother, but as he was going to kill her, she had no choice but to kill him. Luna won that round, but felt so guilty of what she had done that she fled the conclave.

Luna knew people would be searching for her, and if they found her she knew they would torture her until she died for being a coward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

Lexa had won the 1st round of the conclave with relative ease, she didn’t know the guy she had just killed and she really didn’t feel bad about killing him. Apparently though, Lexa was to fight Luna in the next round, Luna had a reputation, she was a great fighter and Lexa had met her briefly a few years earlier. Lexa remembered thinking how cute she looked, but Luna didn’t really seem her type.

Luna had just won her round and succeeded in killing her brother. Lexa couldn’t imagine having to make a decision like that. 

All of a sudden, someone is shouting that Luna has fled, people are screaming words of hate. But the conclave has begun, and it must be finished, before anyone would go on the search for Luna.

Lexa gets matched up with a new opponent and kills her with relative ease as well. Each round, Lexa gets covered with more black blood, and she looks like had just cleaned herself in a bath of blood. Finally after 3 rounds Lexa becomes Heda.

However, upon becoming Heda, Lexa knows that she will be expected to send people to find Luna and kill her.

She didn’t want Luna to die, Lexa couldn’t imagine herself wanting to fight after killing her brother and she needed her people here in the capital, so she refused to send people to go after Luna. She also felt a little sick after just murdering 3 people so she decided that she didn’t want anymore people to die today, and she was exhausted.

Lexa felt bad about killing them, she didn’t know them all that well, but there was no reason they had to die. She didn’t understand why it had to be a fight to the death. Maybe she would change that later, but she knew her people wouldn’t like that, and it wouldn’t be a good way for her to start off being the new Heda.


	2. An enemy of an enemy is our friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa tries to take a relaxing bath, but can’t help but ponder about the recent events of war, and past tragedies. 
> 
> Clarke also pops up in her mind, which is comforting, until she hears the War horns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have slightly changed my mind from my original plan. The original story I had in mind, seemed far to boring and dull. I plan to incorporate it inside of this new story, but with more action and excitement.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, so I know if I’m on the right track or not.

Being Heda was hard at times. Every so often clans would get into fights with each other, and Lexa would have to try and regulate the peace. 12 clans and at least one always seemed to be at conflict with another clan. 

But the main enemy was the mountain men, it was easy enough to rally everyone against a shared cause. If people focused on a common enemy, they didn’t bicker or fight among themselves as often. However, the mountain men were a serious problem. 

Just recently they had captured more of her people, and now her people were starting to panic. They wanted blood. They chant blood must have blood! She didn’t blame them. She had heard that the mountain men had been doing sickening things to her people, she wanted to stop them as soon as possible and rescue her people.

However, Nia, the queen of Azgeda made it hard for her to rally her people. Lexa knew Nia was trying to overthrow her, that scheming bitch was always up to no good. She had killed her lover, Costia. Nia had tortured Costia to get to Lexa. Nia wanted to know all of Lexa’s weaknesses. As much as Lexa wanted to kill Nia, she knew that having the clans united was necessary in order to free her people. But after they were gone, Lexa was going to avenge Costia’s death.

Lexa’s grief of Costia had made people think that Lexa wasn’t fit as a commander. Love is a weakness, her advisors would say. People had tried to kill her because they though Lexa had become weak, but Lexa killed all of them before they could kill her. She showed them that she wasn’t weak. 

Eventually people gave up, Queen Nia of Azgeda never seemed to give up though, she always played her little game. Instead of trying to kill Lexa by force, she tried to make Lexa look weak, so her people would turn on her. 

This is why Lexa didn’t want to get close to Clarke. She had noticed the beautiful blond the first time she had seen her, and she knew Clarke was checking her out too. Who wouldn’t, Lexa knew half the men thought she was hot and probably a few of the woman too, but no one really ever interested her since Costia was murdered until she had met Clarke. Either way, she wouldn’t let anyone die like Costia did. That wouldn’t happen ever again. 

Lexa knew love was a weakness, and she couldn’t afford to be weak right now, not when clans were at war and her people kidnapoed by the enemy.

Lexa couldn’t help but imagine Clarke’s beautiful body as she had her bath. She hoped she would have pleasant dreams of her too, they would be far better than the nightmares she had been having recently.

Suddenly, she hears a horn, the horn that signals a war is coming.

Suddenly a scout rushes in and tell her they must go to war, that the enemy has killed everyone in a group of villages. All the children, men and women have either been brutally slaughtered like animals or raped. 

“The mountain men did this!?”, Lexa asks?

“No”, a far more dangerous enemy has been reported, they are coming for us now, we have received a report from a survivor of one of the villages. They have weapons that can destroy the whole capital”, her scout replies in terror!

We must fight, Lexa replies as she hurriedly gets dressed, her clothes quickly getting soaked in the process.

We can’t win, Heda they are to strong, we must find another way!

I know what to do, we must ask the sky people to help us. Our enemy is their enemy. They would be fools not to help us. Get a hundred soldiers to come with me to their base. Tell my apprentice, Aden to come to me. We leave in a hour. The rest of our people prepare defenses. This is War.


	3. The Sand People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Across the sea, a city had survived the great wars. 
> 
> Food was scarce and the inhabitants suffered from defects due to mutation.
> 
> Upon seeing land with trees they decide to explore it for theirselves.

The sand people came from across the sea on their boats. Flood had became scarce, and they had received news during their latest voyage of a land full of green, trees were like a legend to the sand people, they knew trees meant life.

The sand people had a hard time surviving, little food grew, cactuses,desert flowers and the little animals that roamed were basically all they had to survive off of. There numbers were few, but they had one thing no one else on earth had left. A city. 

The last city on earth had stood past the great wars, it was a small city in the middle of nowhere, so no one bothered to nuke it. Very few people lived there during the great wars, and even fewer people lived there still. There just wasn’t enough food to support more than maybe 400 people within the city and little others were outside the city, and they didn’t last long.

Although they survived, they quickly suffered from mutations due to the environment in which they lived. Many of the original inhabitants of the city had died.

The mutations made the sand people look like monsters, no nose, only the hole of the nose, or their mouth was split in two with only one half able to move properly. Some had no ears.The one thing they all had in common was that they only had 4 toes and 4 fingers. 

They had technology though, nothing much lasted since the last 100 years or so, but what they did have that still worked was deadly enough.

At the sight of land, the sand people had got excited, forests meant animals. So they got their boats and went there to resettle in the new land.

Upon arrival, they met the mountain men, who tried to kill them. The mountain men succeeded in killing many of them but ultimately lost, because a suit with a bullet hole doesn’t really protect you from radiation. They used thermite and other chemicals to melt the doors of the building. The radiation soon soaked in killing every mountain men inside. The captured grounders inside, weren’t exactly friendly to them, so they killed them all too.

The sand people decided to call this their new home, and the injured needed a place to rest.

The leader of the sand people whose name is Sharh. He sent hunting parties to find food and kill anyone or anything that poses a threat to their people.

This is how the grounder’s villages came under attack. The villagers didn’t really take kindly to the mutated sand people with giant guns. It didn’t take long for a fight to start and soon every child, man and women was murdered.

The sand people felt nothing of murder, they cared not of the children. They only cared of their own survival.


	4. The Trip to Arkadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa goes to Arkadia to make an alliance with Clarke to defeat the uknown enemy who is ravaging villages.
> 
> Aden, as Lexa’s second comes with her on her trip to Arkadia, and meets a cute boy on the way.

Travelling on horses, Lexa and her people made their way to Arkadia.

It would take two days before they would get there, but they scarcely stopped due to the urgency of the situation at hand.

After the 1st day of riding , the horses had become exhausted, and Lexa knew her people needed a little rest, they stopped at a village for the night and to replenish food.

“Aden, we are stopping here for a bit, tell the chief I wish to speak with him, and after set up camp”, Lexa says.

“Yes, Heda”, Aden replies as he quickly runs to get the chief.

Lexa asks her advisors how far away Arkadia is and tells her scouts to go there and let them know that they were coming. She finds out Arkadia is only a day’s ride away if they continue at their current pace.

Finally, Aden returned with the village’s chief and Lexa informed them of the coming threat from the uknown enemy.

Meanwhile, Aden decided to start a fire as the nightly chills were starting to make him a little cold. 

“Hello”, a boy said

Startled, Aden turned around to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was beautiful and looked to be about 13 years old, Aden’s age.

Aden introduces himself and the boy replied that his name was Jacob.

”Can I join you?, we don’t get much travelers around here and there isn’t many kids my age to hang out with”, Jacob states.

“Of course, you can join me”, Aden says.

Aden and Jacob sat by the fire talking to each other until they fell asleep, each of them wrapped in their own fur blankets for warmth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, The chief of the village had decided that their would travel with Lexa to Arkadia, as the chief needed Abby and SpaceKru’s people’s advanced medicine for his son, who had become sick.

And at the break of dawn, Lexa and her people, along with some of the village chief’s people traveled to Arkadia.

It wouldn’t be until the end of the day until they got there.


	5. Arriving at Arkadia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between chapters, I have had lots of personal issues happen which have required a lot from me.
> 
> I’m not the best story writer but I hope you enjoy the story anyways.

“Aden, time to wake up” Lexa says as she approaches him.

“I’m up”, Aden says groggily.

“We are leaving, now”, Lexa states firmly.

So Aden and his new friend Jacob pack their stuff and follow Lexa.

They leave towards Arkadia, the home of the space people in seek of their help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they walk, Aden studies Jacob’s blue eyes. For some reason Aden finds him mesmerizing.

“So what do you think of the sky people”, Aden asks.

“I think they are tough and dangerous. But we need their help, don’t we? My chief’s son is sick and needs their medicine.”, Jacob says.

“I hope they will help us”, Aden says.

“We are almost there. The rest of you will stay here while my guards and I go talk to the sky people”, Lexa says.

The sky had started to become dark, as day started to turn to night.

Lexa was looking forward to seeing Clarke again, her beautiful eyes and lovely lips. She only wished Clarke felt the same for her.

As they approach the great gate, they can see the guards approaching them.

One of the guards demands to know why they have come.

“We need to speak to Clarke about a dangerous threat to our people and your people and we have a sick child that desperately needs your medicine”, Lexa says

“We can’t help you,leave here”, the guard says.

“You don’t understand the people are coming for everyone, they have giant weapons and are destroying villages, yours could be next!”, Lexa screams.

“Wait here, I will see if Clarke can see you, but you better not try anything.”, the guard says.

One of the guards goes to get Clarke. All Lexa and her people can do now is but wait and hope Clarke comes out.


	6. Alone together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke continue their discussion somewhere private and alone.
> 
> Meanwhile Jacob wants to show Aden something.

“Clarke, the leader of the grounders is here to see you”, the guard says.

“...and they also need a doctor to check on one of their people”, the guard stated.

Clarke remembered talking to Lexa when they had made a peace treaty. Clarke had immediately noticed the beautiful black-haired woman. Clarke didn’t know why she was feeling this way about another woman, this had been her first time feeling that way, but Clarke was excited to see Lexa again.

Clarke and her mother Abby made their way to where Lexa and the chief of the village were at.

While Abby helped the chief’s son with his illness, Clarke talked to Lexa.

“Lexa, great to see you again”, Clarke says.

“Clarke, there is a problem, our villages have been burnt and destroyed by these people with mutated faces. “, Lexa says.

“Let’s talk somewhere more private, we don’t want to cause any panic”, Clarke says quickly.

Clarke couldn’t stop thinking about Lexa, even as they were talking about something as serious as the invaders.

Soon they arrived somewhere more secure and private. They were now alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Aden and Jacob were exploring the Sky people’s village.

Aden couldn’t stop thinking about how cute Jacob was. Was this wrong to think this way, Aden couldn’t decide.

What Aden didn’t know was that Jacob thought Aden was cute too.

“What do you want to do, Aden”, Jacob says.

“I don’t know, maybe let’s go help your chief and his sick son”, Aden says shyly.

“Wait, I have an idea, let’s go somewhere private, I have something to show you”, Jacob says bravely.

Aden decides to go along with Jacob and they go into the forest, where they were now alone.


	7. The Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke talk and plan about the problem at hand.
> 
> Jacob shows Aden something special.

“Is there no peaceful option?”, Clarke says to Lexa.

“Of course I want there to be but I have no idea what language they speak or if they even care about that. All I know is that they are attacking my villages and yours could be next. We need to work together.”, Lexa says.

“I will need to talk to my people about this”, Clarke says.

“Ok, I need to talk to my people tomorrow morning too”, Lexa says

Lexa says her goodbyes and leaves the room, leaving Clarke wishing she had brought up about how she felt seeing Lexa again. 

If only she was strong enough to tell Lexa how she felt about her, but Clarke was worried Lexa wouldn’t feel the same way. In fact, Clarke didn’t even understand how she felt either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Somewhere else in a forest.....

“What did you want to show me”, Aden asks nervously.

Jacob puts his hand in his pocket and takes out a red gem, red as blood. 

“It gives good luck, when my mom was so very sick I found this and she immediately became better. Everyone thought my mom wouldn’t make it. Everyone I tell the story to tells me that isn’t true, that this red rock couldn’t do that but I don’t believe them. Do you believe me, Aden?”, Jacob says.

“Of course, I believe you”, Aden says

Jacob comes up to Aden and gives him a hug. Aden can’t help but get a boner and he blushes red as the gem.

“I bet, the chief’s son will be fine now. Since you believe in it too. I’m sure everything will be fine now.”, Jacob says to Aden.

After they finished hugging they went back to camp as it had started to get very dark outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile,

After checking out the chief’s sick son, Abby returns to her room to talk to Kane.

“Kane, the boy seems to be stabilizing. The medication seems to be working.”

“That is very good. You should rest you have been working all day.”, Kane says to Abby.

“I can’t sleep yet, I need to talk to Clarke about what is going on. The leader of the grounders wouldn’t come here asking for help for no reason”, Abby says

“It’s late, that can wait for the morning”. Kane says.

“Fine, but I leave early in the morning, I have work to do”, says Abby.

Abby climbs into bed with Kane and soon they both fall asleep, but Abby can’t help but have a nightmare of what is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: the red gem is a ruby, it is called a rock/gem in the story because the characters don’t know that it is actually a ruby.


	8. Arkadia’s Pledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gathers up soldiers to help Lexa fight in the war.

The leader of the sand people, Sharh tells his people of the grounders capital city.

Carrying weapons gathered from Mount Weather, they make their way towards Polis, the capital of the grounders.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aden wakes up, wrapped in furs. Jacob is already awake and tells Aden that the chief’s son is better.

Rubbing his eyes, Aden gets up and changes into some new clothes. He then gets out of his makeshift tent and can see Lexa talking to her advisors.

She looks concerned, Aden thinks to himself. Aden wonders what all the commotion is, all of Lexa’s advisors look panicked.

Little did Aden know that the sand people had attacked more villages and appeared to be on their way to the capital. 

A scout from the capital had came and told the advisors of this.

The advisors were panicked by this and were hurrying Lexa to go back to the capital and prepare to fight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Clarke is talking to Bellamy.

“Bellamy, we must help them, they are our allies”, Clarke said.

“We must help our people first, this isn’t our fight”, Bellamy said.

But Clarke wouldn’t take no for an answer, ignoring Bellamy, she starts to gather as many soldiers that are willing to help and gets ready to go with Lexa back to the capital.

Bellamy although disliking the idea, changes his mind and decides to come and help Clarke.

As they pack for the journey to come, Clarke can see how tense Lexa is. 

Clarke wanted to go up to Lexa and hold her and bring comfort to her. Most of all, Clarke wants to tell Lexa the truth, but is scared of rejection. 

Soon, they are finished packing for their journey and ready to go.

Clarke, Lexa, Bellamy, Aden and Jacob all are on the way to the capital. Along with soldiers from Arkadia who were willing to fight.


End file.
